


Lena flying high

by MrsBeatles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Protective Kara Danvers, Sharing a Bed, high Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles
Summary: Lena gets high by accident and Kara takes care of her.(if you are under age, do not try drugs! if you are an adult, do whatever you want)(Also, I'm bad at summaries)





	Lena flying high

Lena was high. Not on purpose, but she was high after all. Some girls at the bar they were at were having pills in some drink and unintentionally Lena had a sip from it. A really long sip.  
“Kara… Kar… That drink had something, i feel kinda weird.” she said, while she stopped dancing and stared stone cold to her blonde friend. Alex and Sam were with them, dancing in a circle and laughing . “What do you mean, Lee?” Kara looked at her, and then at the girls behind them with their drinks and with her x ray vision she was able to see that the drink had something. She froze suddenly. Was Lena used to drugs? does she normally has panic attacks? Is it better to tell her right now what is happening? “Hey, look at me. It’s all right, do you wanna move aside?” she asked, gently touching Lena’s arm.   
“Yes, can we?” 

They walked out of the dancing floor, Lena was little out, staring at the lights for too long. It was almost funny to see her so calmed. “What do you feel, honey?”  
“Honey, I’m not honey, honey is something to eat, isn’t it? Did my nose fall off? it feels weird.” the brunette said, touching her own nose and then Kara’s.  
“Your nose is perfectly fine, just like all of your face.”  
“Hey guy, is something wrong? Is the song boring?” Alex asked, with Sam by her hand.  
“No, everything is alright, Lee just needed some air.” Kara said, loudly and smiling to Lena, then she got close to her sister and whispered “I think she had a sip from some girls drink… which some pills in it. Soo now she high, but I don’t think telling her is a great idea.”. Alex opened her eyes suddenly.  
“What? What it is?” Sam asked, watching her girlfriend so surprised. Alex got closer and repeated every word Kara said.   
“Oh… well, it wouldn’t be the first time, you know?”  
“What?” the Danvers sisters asked simultaneously.  
“We went to college together, there were a lot of crazy parties. I don’t mean to say that we usually did it, but there were some occasions…”  
“Okaay….”Kara started. “So what can I do so she doesn’t has a bad night?”  
“In a few minutes, she will start feeling annoyed by the amount of people . You should take her home and watch a movie. I assure you, she will be awake for the rest of the night. When the sun raises, then she will feel like sleeping.”  
“Well that is really useful” the blonde said, looking at Lena who was staring at her shoes and counting feet of the people passing by. “Lee what do you think about a movie night at your place?” The expression of the brunette changed, and she smiled widely. “Can we do a Disney marathon? Pleeease.” she requested, pulling both arms around Kara’s neck.  
“She gets little tipsy and she will forget all about it tomorrow, good luck Super.” Sam said whispering, so only Kara could hear her.  
“Sure Lee, whatever you want” Kara said, opening her eyes by the surprising tip Sam just told her. Holding Lena so she wouldn’t fall.   
Alex and Sam walked them to the street, Kara with her hand on Lena’s hip while hearing her talk about which movies they were going to watch.  
“Oh wow, the sun is… like...really gone.” Lena said, looking at the sky. “Look at the stars, so big. I love them but why are they so far away?” Kara look at Lena pouting, then to Sam “So you say that she will forget about this tomorrow?” The blonde ask.  
“Yeah, happens every time.”

“Ok. Hope she doesn’t freak out. Lee do you want to take a closer look to the sky?” Lena noded. “Is it ok if a pick you up?  
“What? With those strong big arms that you have? Not that I look at you… your arms...I… it’s totally ok.” The brunette said, watching Kara’s face turn red.  
The blonde looked around but there was nobody in the street and easily picked Lena up bridal style.  
“Are you sure about this?” Alex asked and felt Sam’s elbow on her ribs. “Hold her tight and it will be just fine.”   
“It not like it’s the first time I pick someone up, remember?” Kara said, rolling her eyes.  
“Yes, I remember. That was me and I still have nightmares about falling to the lake near mom’s house.”  
“She got better at it… or so I can tell.” Lena said, throwing her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling herself closer.  
“Well, I think it’s time for us to leave now that there’s nobody walking around. See you, guys.” She said, as they took off the ground. Sam and Alex waved to them before walking into the bar again.  
“Oh my! Oh my! We are flying… no, you’re flying and carrying me… while flying!” Lena said, holding onto Kara like it was the only thing in the world.  
“Yeah, i know. Take it easy, your place is only a few minutes from here.” the blonde whispered trying to calm Lena and it seemed to work as Lena concentrated on the moon that was in front of them. All of the sudden, Lena stared at her friend deeply, more than any other time. “Is something wrong Lee? We’re not far from home.” But the brunette just took her by the neck and pressed a kiss in her cheek. Her soft lips took Kara by surprise and she felt fire going across her back.  
“I… i just wanted to make sure my face hadn’t fall off… I guess. Also your skin looked so soft that I couldn’t help but kiss you.”  
“Oh.. it’s ok, I don’t mind and, for the record, your face is in its place, looking beautiful as always. Do you think you’ll be able to let go a little bit of my neck and open the window?”  
Lena noded softly, thinking about what Kara said of the beautiful face and her friend landed on the living room.  
“So here we are.” the blonde said, holding Lena steady while she stood up on the floor. “Do you want to go and change into your pijama?” seeing that Lena could walk on her own, Kara went to turn on the tv and put some movie. “Yeah ,sure.” she heard the CEO say but she turned around she saw Lena’s clothes on the floor.   
“Lee why don’t you go to your room to get changed?” trying really hard not to look at her body.  
“But… but my room is really far away, I was feeling a little overdressed. And…”  
“And you don’t know how to get there?” Maybe?” Kara said, walking over to Lena.  
“That too, but I feel stupid by saying it.”  
“You are not stupid, just a little confused. Come on, let’s go.” Lena took her hand by surprise. They walked through the hallway and then they got to the door. Kara picked Lena’s clothes and gave them to her, looking over the ceiling while her friend got dressed. After that, both of them settled on the couch and picked Beauty and the beast. Lena snuggled to Kara’s neck.  
“How do you feel? Everything all right?”  
“Yeah, i got a little bit scared with the beast.. and the perfume of your neck is delightful.”  
“Well, thanks.” Kara said, smiling at Lena’s temple.  
Movies passed by, so did time. The sun started rising over the window.  
“I am sorry to keep you up all night”  
“Don’t worry about it, i’d do anything for you, Lee.”  
“Well, do one more thing..”  
“What is it?”  
“Lay down on the couch.”  
“Ok, but are you sure?” Kara said, while Lena pushed her shoulders onto the couch. Her heart pick a little speed, Lena was rough and gentle at the same time.  
“I want to sleep now.” the CEO changed her position, and layed on top of her. Her head over Kara’s chest. “Your heart goes fast. are you ok?”  
“Yeah, sure. I got nervous and i don’t know why, it’ll pass.”  
“You're really soft, i’ve always wanted to sleep in your arms.”  
Kara wanted to reply but a few minutes later Lena was already sleeping. Little later, she was asleep too.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
By the afternoon, Kara slowly opened her eyes. Lenas was still sleeping in her chest. Her cheek melted over her shirt, her mouth was slightly open.  
“Hey, Lee.” said, touching the CEO’s hair gently. ”Morning. are you ok?”  
“Hey, sweety.” Lena replied, making Kara’s face go red. ”I feel better, how are you?” she got her head up from Kara’s chest to look right into her eyes.”Now that I am sober, I want to do something, can I?”  
“You're free to do it, I guess.” hearing that, Lena approached, closed the space between both of them and kissed her slowly. Kara felt breathless, Lena’s lips were soft as she always imagined them, she was gentle and hot at the same time. She putted her arms around Lena’s back and held her closer, feeling her entire body. It felt better than flying.  
Lena pulled back first, taking a breath and looked directly into Kara’s eyes. Both smiled to each other.   
“So, you can fly huh? I guess we can do that more often now…”


End file.
